Scenes From A Shower Stall
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily accidentally walks into the BAU locker room and sees Hotch... Written For: Phoebe9509, TigerLily888 and BabyGurl0506 as a thank you!


**Scenes From A Shower Stall**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily accidentally walks in at the BAU locker room and sees Hotch...

Special Thanks To:** phoebe9509**, T**igerLily888** and **BabyGurl0506** for being awesome writers and writing me some birthday stories. This one is for you three fabulous writers.

A/N: So, yep. I've given this some thought... on how to write it.

This is a quick oneshot, so leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes accidents happen in life from which we have need of a little madness to extricate ourselves successfully." Francois de la Rochefoucauld<p>

* * *

><p>Emily felt tired and grimy after the teams latest case and decided to grab a shower in the women's locker room, so she did a quick look around the bullpen and felt relieved that she was the only left, looking up at Hotch's office.<p>

_'Wow, even Hotch left early'_ Emily thought surprised at that notion, _'He must have really wanted to see Jack.'_

It surprised her that Hotch had left early, but remembering their latest case that had involved children, she understood why Hotch had left.

Walking into the women's locker room, Emily looked on the stand for a fresh towel and frowned.

_'Huh'_ Emily thought _'The maintenance usually restocks these before they leave for the night.'_

Pondering if she should just head home or go searching for towel in the men's locker room, she decided to go with the latter, because the desire to wash away the day outweighed her.

Setting her go bag on the floor next to the women's locker, Emily walked out the door and headed across the hall to the men's locker room.

Walking in, Emily could feel the steam of the showers.

_'Uh oh'_ Emily told herself _'Someone's in here. Grab a towel and run. Don't make this embarrassing on yourself and whoever here.'_

Keeping her eyes directly at the ground, Emily walked over to the towel rack and grabbed one.

Internally groaning as the rest of the towels fell to the floor, she picked them up due to her OCD and set them back on the rack.

The sound of the shower water turning off made Emily freeze _'Uh oh.'_

_'Run, idiot. Run!'_ Emily's mind told her, but her limbs had a mind of their own and stayed rooted still.

The curtain opened and out came a naked Aaron Hotchner, whose eyes widened at seeing a half shocked and half embarrassed Emily Prentiss covering her face with a towel.

"Oh, God" Emily groaned "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Emily?" Hotch said grabbing his towel to cover his naked lower body "What are you doing in the men's locker room?"

"I needed a towel" Emily sputtered out turning around to give him privacy "For a shower and their wasn't any in the ladies locker room... I'm gonna go before I make a bigger ass out of myself."

Keeping her eyes on the ground, as she raised her palm to block Hotch from her peripheral vision and made a beeline for the door bumping into walls but not focusing on the pain.

Forgetting her go bag in the locker room, she made a dash to the bullpen grabbing her purse and coat.

* * *

><p>"So embarrassing." Emily told herself as she drove straight home, hearing her cell phone ring.<p>

Stopping at a red light she glanced down and saw multiple missed calls from Hotch and ignored them.

Slamming the door to her apartment, Emily threw her purse on her coffee table and trudged all the way upstairs to her own bathroom.

Frustration and lust building in her as she still intended to wash the day off while trying to force her mind to forget about the glorious naked body of her boss and friend.

_'Now how_ _the hell am I going to look at him on Monday morning and not picture him naked?_' Emily asked herself.

_'Hell who'd want to forget that?'_ The dirty part of her argued _'The man is built like a machine, why erase that from your mind?'_

"Shut up" Emily told herself as she threw her clothes on her floor, and turned the hot water on to soak away the ache in her body.

Slipping into the water, Emily moaned in relief as the water release the tension in her muscles.

Opening her eyes, she looked around for her loofah and was disappointed not to find it, but settled for clicking on her shower radio to empty the noises in her mind.

Sighing as she heard a song she didn't recognize play, she tapped her toe to the tune of the song as she scrubbed her body with soap and water on the wash cloth.

Feeling her body loosen up, the image of the naked Unit Chief popped in her head and she groaned as she felt could feel her body tense at the image of him stepping out of the shower stall.

Emily decided to take matters in her own hands running her hand down her chest, her left palm working herself to a peak before descending downward.

Lowering her right hand down her stomach, she pictured Hotch's gun calloused hands running up her stomach as he trailed kisses along her rib cage.

"Mm" Emily moaned as her hand massaged her creamy smooth stomach, gasping lightly as the soap bubbles splashed against her shoulders as the water rose.

Leaning back, resting her head on the tiled wall her hand trailed lower as she imagined Hotch kissing her passionately before moving onto something that would cause her to moan his name.

Just as Emily was about to travel north to send herself into oblivion she heard her bedroom door open.

"What the?" Emily muttered cleaning herself off as she stood up in her bathtub, frustrated, she opened the shower curtain to see Hotch standing in her bathroom door gawking at her naked body.

Shocked and surprise was the least of her worries as she saw the dark gaze of Hotch as he grabbed her out of her shower.

"What the hell?" Emily said surprised "Hotch?"

Placing Emily on her bed, Hotch said "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Emily said grabbing the comforter, trying to cover her body from his piercing stare "Ok. Talk about why the hell you're in my apartment? Or the fact that you grabbed me out of my shower?"

Speaking low, "I returned your go bag" Hotch said "It's in your living room."

"Uh? Thanks." Emily said "You know I would of been fine without it."

"And the fact you saw me naked?" Hotch said "And didn't answer your phone when I called you repeatedly."

"Um" Emily said biting her lip "So what this is like payback, I saw you naked, you see me?"

"No." Hotch said eyes wandering down her form making her shiver, moving close to her "But why'd you run?"

Furrowing her brow, "Because, your my boss and my friend. And because it was embarrassing as hell."

A smirk played across his face, "But you liked it? What you saw?"

Frowning at his words, "What is wrong with you?"

Hotch leaned into her, "I've always wanted you. Seeing you like this, it makes me hard."

"It made you..." Emily started only to have his lips crash down on her, lowering her to the bed.

"Do you want this?" Hotch asked giving her an out that he hope she refused, "Tell me."

Emily arched her back as his breath hit her neck, "I want it."

* * *

><p>Hotch assaulted her neck with his tongue, licking and biting, eliciting moans from her lips.<p>

Hotch grabbed the comforter, ripping it off her body as he felt Emily unbuckle his jeans pulling them down while he kicked off his shoes.

Feeling the jeans and boxers hit the floor, he separated his lips from hers as he eyes her body while removing his shirt throwing it with his other clothes.

Pushing Hotch close to her, as she wrapped her legs around her waist as she nipped on his shoulder chuckling, not needing to be told twice, he moved forward connecting them in the most intimate of ways both moaning at the contact.

Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they both moved in synch as she screamed out his name.

"Oh God, Aaron!" Emily said pulling him down for a kiss.

At the sound of her saying his name, he lowered his head and bit her shoulder, making her scream out in ecstasy at the touch. That thrilled him, marking her as his as she dug her nails in his back, repeating his name over and over.

Feeling her drop a kiss on his shoulder the two reached a happy peak together falling over the edge.

Hotch could feel her trace patterns on his back with her fingers while his moved up to her face as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Leaning in for a kiss, this time it was passion that took over as he rolled off Emily pulling her close to him.

"Thank you." Hotch said kissing the spot he marked on her neck.

"What for?" Emily said pulling the blanket up to cover their entwined bodies.

"Walking in the men's locker room." Hotch said chuckling "And being amazing."

"Yea, well I know that..." Emily said teasingly, looking over to see the matching dimples in his cheek.

Running her finger over the dimpled cheek she kissed him, "You really should smile more, it makes you even more handsome."

Pulling her close to him, "You make me want to smile more."

Resting her head against Hotch's chest, she smiled hearing his heartbeat.

"Sleep." Hotch said watching her eyes close, "We have all the time in the world."

Hotch felt himself get taken over by sleep while entwining his hand with Emily's, knowing that this new journey of theirs would be one that would take them to better places for both of them.

* * *

><p>"There is no accident without intention." Alex Miller<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See this review button down here? It's hoping you'll leave a review for me. And tell me how the first full fledge smut scene went...

A/N: So this was a gift for three of my favorite writers... phoebe9509, tigerlily888 and babygurl0506 who all gifted me with birthday stories/ I wrote this with for the three of you because I am always continuously blown away by your talents...


End file.
